


Once Upon A Fairy Tail

by Eliza_Porter



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Porter/pseuds/Eliza_Porter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Natsu and Grey where brothers and Princes of the kingdom called Fiore Erza was their general, and Lucy was a lady in waiting in for the kingdom called Pomegranatea. Oh and two new characters!</p><p>(Please note that Igneel is a human!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Fairy Tail

“Why do I have to wear this?”

“because, my son it is a ball.” Igneel said with his hands behind his back. I folded my arms in response.

“May I introduce Princess Shelby Lorena Petersen Of Pomegranatea.” Wow I think to myself

*Grey POV*  
“Grey put your shirt and vest back on” Ur told me. 

“Oh crap I just had it on.” I exclaimed. 

“May I introduce Kelly Marie Simpson of Elena,”

Wow I think

*Shelby’s POV  
I glided into the richly decorated ballroom, to many I was the picture of an elegant Princess. Smiling politely at everyone who greeted me. While inside I was rolling my eyes in annoyance at all of the fancy-ness  
Prince Natsu walked over to me and bowed politely

“Would you care to dance?” He asked, I smiled and responded

“Of course your highness” I say as I sigh inside my head.

*Kelly’s POV*  
I walk into the ballroom and immediately try going over to Shelby, I stopped dead in my tracks as I see her dancing with Prince Natsu of Fiore. I sigh and walk away.  
I stopped when I heard a voice saying  
“May I have this dance?” I turn around and see Prince Grey with a hand outstretched.

“If you don't mind me asking your highness, what happened to your shirt?” 

“Oh crap,” “Nevermind that for now”

“Okay, but yes you may,”


End file.
